


Universal Constant

by entropy_muffin



Series: Steven's Road Trip [1]
Category: Gravity Falls, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Crossover, Dimension Travel, Gen, Post-Gravity Falls, Post-Steven Universe Future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29483937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entropy_muffin/pseuds/entropy_muffin
Summary: Steven finds himself further from home than he expected when his road trip takes him to another dimension!Gravity Falls sure does seem to attract the strange, but this summer Steven is trying to find himself and a new normal, not to mention his home dimension. The Pines family has its hands full with their summer reunion and Soos' upcoming nuptials, but the return of an old anomaly along with the arrival of a stranger in town along may just put personal celebrations on hold. Will everyone get to enjoy one summer without saving the world? The universe might have other plans in mind...
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Dipper Pines & Steven Universe, Jesus "Soos" Alzamirano Ramirez/Melody, Mabel Pines & Steven Universe
Series: Steven's Road Trip [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165640
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Universal Constant

**Author's Note:**

> I know it has been almost a year since the whole crossover frenzy, but this idea just wouldn't leave me alone. Many thanks to all the wonderful artists on tumblr for inspiring me! Hope you enjoy :)

The trees were all starting to look the same.

Steven yawned, fighting to stay awake, but it was a losing battle. He’d reached the microsleep stage. Already he had caught himself zoning out twice.

It was his sixth hour back on the road since he’d hightailed out of Rose City. The Rose Festival was beautiful, but it just brought back too many complicated memories. Besides, he still wanted to see that place where they’d filmed _The Boonies_. It was getting late though, and he needed to find a place to stop soon. 

He was beginning to nod off, the long monotonous road seeming to weigh down his eyelids when he felt it.

THUMP.

He jolted into awareness, all fatigue forgotten as his heart pounded in the driver’s seat.

That couldn’t be good. 

He pulled over to the shoulder and turned on his hazards.

Was it the rear left tire again? He thought he’d fixed that back in New Aquamexico.

Oh no. Had he hit a deer? He didn’t want to be a deer murderer! What if he’d killed Bigfoot? He could have wiped out a whole species! Ronaldo would be devastated!

Deep breaths, he thought. Don’t catastrophize.

It could be nothing. It could be a pothole, or a tree branch. Or it could be an animal. He could bring it back to life, but he’d been talking to Dr. A about situations like this and she said that, while tragic, roadkill was a part of life and that unleashing pink companions into the wild might impact the local ecosystem. 

No way of knowing for sure but to find out.

He opened the door and stepped out of the Dondai. He hesitantly made his way to the front of the car, squinting against the glare of the headlights. No dent, not a scratch. It didn’t look like he had hit anything.

He flicked on his phone flashlight and checked the tires. No flats at least. He walked away from the Dondai and turned his light towards the road. He couldn’t see any casualties, but he kept walking just in case. The road was deserted, no other cars in sight, but he still kept an eye out for headlights in the distance as he creeped onto the asphalt. 

Something shiny caught his eye. There was a puddle on the road, inside one of the biggest potholes Steven had ever seen. It was nearly the size of a manhole cover, closer to a sinkhole than a pothole. He was surprised he hadn’t gotten stuck. He edged closer, checking for cars. A rainbow oil-slick sheen shimmered in the light. It reminded him almost of the diamond essence, colors swirling together mesmerizingly.

Something behind him shook like a miniature earthquake.

CRUNCH.

Slowly, Steven turned around. 

There was a giant indentation in the shape of an enormous foot, right on the roof of his car. The driver’s seat was toast, and the hood had folded upwards like a crumpled up soda can.

“Aw, schist,” he swore, kicking a piece of the bumper that had landed near his foot.

He walked back over to the car. Looking down at the wreck of the Dondai, Steven groaned. No way was it still driveable.

Just visible in the glow of his slightly crumpled headlights, there was a sign that Steven could have sworn wasn’t there a minute ago.

Gravity Falls 10 miles, it read.

He sighed.

“Guess I’m walking then.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic is the culmination of hours of (probably excessive) research I did almost a year ago and have just now gotten back to. I don’t know about you but I am definitely not over either of these shows! Can’t promise frequent updates but know that this concept has been bothering me for months so carpe diem I guess.
> 
> Fun fact: Rose City is the Steven Universe equivalent of Portland, whose nickname is the City of Roses! I’ve never actually been during the Rose Festival (usually held in mid-June) but I’m sure it’s lovely. Steven just has some… baggage associated with that particular flower. 
> 
> The Boonies is a play on The Goonies which is an 80’s movie about some kids finding pirate treasure that was filmed in Astoria, Oregon. I visited there once! Love the movie, tell me whether you’ve seen it if you leave a comment ;)
> 
> I’ve been planning on making a series following Steven’s road trip visiting all 39 states. I even made a map! If you’re interested in seeing that you should follow this series, I might get around to it some time in the next hundred years, haha. Thanks for reading!


End file.
